Dreams of the Past
by Crows-flight-path
Summary: I've decided to change this story to be a collection of Qrow and Leone things now.(still an addition to the Crow of Night Raid AU)
1. Dreams of a Lover

**A/N First one shot not really trying to make it anything profound its just one of the last things I'll be writing for Qrow for a while 'cause you know, he pops back up in volume 3 but I'll try to keep writing for him here and there.**

The rumbling of the sky signaled that rain was coming, Qrow quickly entered the inn just as the rain started to fall. Looking around seeing patrons drinking quietly he walked up to the bar and sat down and gestured to the bartender

"what'll ya have." the man asked leaning on the bar

"Bourbon Whiskey, whatever brand doesn't matter." Qrow answered putting Lien on the bar

"I'll get right to it then." The man turned around and grabbed a bottle and put it down right in front of him "Want a glass or...?"

"No... I'll just take the bottle." Qrow answered leaning on the bar and opened the bottle as the man walked away from him

**(o)**

After hours of drinking Qrow rented a room to sleep in and in his drunken state he just about reached it allowing sleep to take him

**(\\_/)**

_Qrow opened his eyes to the same room he was in, sitting up he noticed the distinct lack of a splitting headache, with a sigh he got up and walked out into the hallway then back down to the bar which was now completely empty of all people, he shrugged and entered the bar to grab another bottle, he ducked behind the bar looking under it looking around for anything that could vanish without anyone noticing finding a few beers that could vanish without notice so he took them and exited from behind the bar finding a seat near a window, watching as the rain fell against the window_

"_Wow this is dreary." a familiar voice said from in front of him, Qrow quickly turned from the window his eyes were greeted by the heels of a pair of brown boots that were propped up on the table_

"_Umm, can I help you?" Qrow asked the women pulled her feet from the table and leaned forward inches from his face her golden eyes dilated and her smile grew sharper when his jaw dropped_

"_Heyya Qrow!" Leone greeted grabbing his drink and taking a sip of it_

"_I... you... what?" Qrow slowly processed looking from the drink then back to her_

"_What do you mean 'what'?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him_

"_What did I drink?" Qrow asked guessing its causing a hallucination_

"_Nothin' that'll kill ya... yet at least." Leone answered looking at the label on the drink_

"_Okay but why are you here?" he asked after hearing her answer_

"_Well I figured you'd like to have a drink or somethin'. we were pretty busy last time we got together so I figured we could have a little date." Leone answered again leaning on the table _

"_Fair enough... so hows the afterlife?" Qrow asked trying to make conversation_

"_Oh its great, you don't get hungry or tired or have to go to the bathroom. All your bodily needs are optional, so that's pretty sweet, I've met like... five people who just sleep all day long." Leone answered him leaning backwards and stretching her arms over her head showing off her assets "But you're not there so I can't really do what I wanna do all day long, so I've settled for wondering around the world, its really quiet impressive, every world mashed together before human intervention, it makes for a really pretty sight seeing deserts connecting to tundras, waterfalls flowing in reverse, caves filled with gold and gems glowing like the sun, I wish I could show you... but it'll have to wait awhile."_

"_That does sound nice... What about everyone else what happened to them?" Qrow asked again leaning forward_

"_Oh... Tatsumi, Bulat, and Lubbock were, last I checked, building a house for all of us to live in which isn't hard considering there's trees basically everywhere. Chelsea was acting 'foreman' of that, mainly watching Tatsumi work and torture Lubbock. Sheele was working on her airheadedness but she hasn't made much progress, apart from them no idea, Liver stuck around for a while but after we told him about Esdeaths' death he said that it was his duty to find her, that was the last we saw of him."_

_"Who? The name sound familiar but I cant place the face." Qrow interrupted scrunching his eyebrows_

"_He was that one guy you said had the and I quote 'watery splashy ring thing.'." Leone answered cracking her neck "But that's not what I came here for, I came to party so to speak."_

"_what did you have in mind." Qrow asked suggestively leaning on the table_

"_We can fuck next time, right now I want to have a drinking contest! You kept putting it off and avoiding it, so we will be doing it in the Equilibrium, so put up or shut up!" Leone said clearing up his mind and making her intentions clear_

"_You... pulled me into this place, defying death itself just to have a drinking contest that your going to lose?" Qrow asked confidently and grinning at her_

"_Oh please, 'defying death itself' isn't whats going on here, the Equilibrium is the place where life and death don't really exist. It allows the dead; me, to interact with you; the living. Its how people have visitation dreams." Leone explained getting up and walking over to the bar browsing the different bottles of alcohol Qrow following her_

"_And it just so happens to be the bar that I was resting at, or is it magic?" Qrow asked leaning on the bar watching her grab bottles reading the labels smelling them then putting them back_

"_Its just the general area of where the person is at the time so... yeah, magic... I guess." Leone answered finding what she was looking for pulling a dozen or so bottles from the shelf all looking exactly the same "This part is also magic... magic booze."_

"_So we're doin' this with rum? Are you sure you can handle this, Atlesian rum can be a bit... surprising." Qrow warned opening one of the bottles taking a drink from it_

"_I'm not a little kid, I can handle some rum." Leone said snatching the bottle from him and taking a drink from it and immediately coughed it up, Qrow laughed and pat her back comforting her as she coughed_

"_Yeah, I don't know why it tastes like your drinking whatever the hell makes shit sour, but apparently its popular in the atlas military so it still exists. I prefer burn to sour though so I guess its an acquired taste." Qrow explained rubbing her back, comforting her from the sudden shock_

"_Okay... well I already grabbed them, so we're drinking them." Leone said sitting up grabbing the opened bottle taking another drink from it handling it far better this time_

"_We got magic booze and are in a 'whirlwind' of what could possible be another world of magical magic... and your concerned over grabbing more alcohol." Qrow commented after staring at her for a few seconds before grabbing a few shot glasses from behind the bar before returning and pouring the shots..._

_**(o)**_

_Over the next few hours they took shot after shot, neither one backing down as they drank until the sun was on the horizon and the booze had run dry_

"_Jeez, I figured at least one of us would have passed out by now." Qrow commented staring out the window at the rising sun as the rain lightened up and he felt a distinct lack of buzz or any form of inebriation after they had drank almost all the drinks they had grabbed_

"_Yeah, this is still a dream so neither of us were going to get drunk anyways, it was fun spending this time with you though." Leone added leaning on the table smiling at him_

"_Yeah... I guess it was pretty nice... I'm sor-" Qrow began before getting shut up by Leone hugging his head into her chest_

"_Shut up, don't worry about that. We may be separated but hey, every couple of weeks we can do this again, so don't worry about the distance between us. It's not as far as you think." Leone said smiling down at him before letting him go "Now then we don't want you oversleeping, so you should go wake up."_

"_alright, I'll wake up. When are we gonna do this again?" Qrow asked standing up from his chair_

"_It takes some time to recharge so I'd as a two-ish weeks, maybe three. We'll do somethin' fun next time." Leone answered with a wink causing Qrow to grin_

"_Alright then, I'll see you later." Qrow turned and walked towards the stairs_

"_Oh Qrow! I almost forgot! Tatsumi wanted me to tell you that he wants a rematch when you catch up to us." Leone called out to him from her chair_

"_HA! Tell him that I'll happily fight him, and tell him to at least be prepared." Qrow called back walking up the flight of stairs back to his room_

**(o)**

Qrow opened his eyes and rubbed sleep from them tiredly, he felt far more tired then when he had fallen asleep. He couldn't remember what he had dreamt about at all, but he felt it was important, closing his eyes he tried to remember what it was but nothing had arisen apart from blurs. Getting to his feet and walking out of the room and downstairs into the bustling inn

"Mornin' I was just about to send someone to check and see if you'd died." The bartender had said as Qrow walked up to the bar

"I ain't dead yet... So what can you tell me about travelers around here, apart from me." Qrow asked sitting down in front of the man

"Not much to tell apart from you, a women came through here. Seemed like a huntress, apparently shes in some sort of danger though, had others comin' through saying that... why?" he answered causing Qrows' eyes to widen a bit

"Which way did she go? 'Cause if its the same people I've been following... then shes in actual danger." Qrow said quickly standing up

"They went through the eastern gate, she left on horseback so you'd have to be just as fast if not faster to catch her." as soon as which way they were going left his mouth Qrow sprint for the door as fast as he could move trying to save at least one person from Salems' wrath...

**A/N This is a quick little one-shot, I tried to keep it consistent with the world I'm building and I hope that you enjoy reading this short little story.**


	2. Dreams of Endearment

**A/N This one is a step towards a barrier I want to see how close I can get without going over, like tossing a toaster into the bathtub and testing how many limbs you can put in before you die.(That was morbid) Ill also be uploading this to Dreams of the past, cause I feel that its a good place to drop this one, I also wanna see how people will react to it... so react away.**

Qrow, woke up to the unfamiliar warmth of another, opening his eyes he saw Akame sleeping next to him, he sighed quietly and silently moved away from her letting her sleep. Before he left he decided to leave a note for her.

{_Hey kid, sorry for the sudden vanish but I kinda over slept. Have fun on your trip and all that, catch you later._}

He left said note on the table and exited via his bedroom window causing the least amount of sound, Transforming he flew towards the southwest towards Vacuo riding the wind currents to move as quickly as he could

**(o)**

After hours of rapid flight he found himself in the desert of dust mines and pollution, he flew until he reached a massive grouping of shoddy shacks and tents around a large lake

transforming back he made his way down a 'street' towards the lake, that's where most inns are set up, he walked until he saw a sign that read 'Skoon water losieshuis'

"Well... that's a good name for this place." He commented as he entered only to be greeted with a warm building full of lively and happy talk, a voice called to him from the bar

"Welkom, wat kan ek kry jy?" a man cried happily gesturing for Qrow to approach the bar

Qrow sighed its been a while sense he had to speak Vacu but he would give it a shot regardless "Hallo ... Ek is 'n jagter, ek soek 'n slaapplek, kamervry?"

The man replied happily "Ja ja! die meeste van ons kamers is gratis. Vanweë die donkerte in die omgewing, maar vir 'n jagter sou ek dit goedkoper maak as gewoonlik."

"Ek sal die ooreenkoms doen ... ken jy enige Vydalian wat ek nie meer het nie, Vacu?" Qrow replied and questioned causing the man to laugh

"Of course I know Vydalian, my family came from Vale... five-ish years ago." He said with a slight accent "But I guess time changes things in all people, the Darkness comes from the south, a cave of some kind I would say. Anyways your room will be fifty Lien."

"Here, I need some rest, I came from Vale last night so I'm a bit... you know, tired." Qrow said as the man guided him behind the counter towards a cellar

"This is one of the better rooms its cooler in there than most rooms, I hope you can kill the Darkness for us, its really been bad for business."

"It Hasn't died yet? It hasn't met me." Qrow snarked confidently and the man laughed as he handed Qrow his room key

"Rest well hunter." He said as Qrow locked the door

**(\\_/)**

_Qrow woke up in a familiar room, his mind was flooded by memories of the past few weeks of him and Leone having these meetings almost every week, his jump start in memory was broken up by Leones voice coming quietly inches away from him_

"_Morinin' sleepy head, did you know you talk in your sleep?"_

"_No... I had no idea, what do I say?" Qrow replied looking over to her and was greeted by a quick kiss_

"_Mainly apologies, or my name if we're jerkin' off." Leone answered as though it were a normal thing_

"_How often do you do that?" Qrow asked wondering how frequently he had woken up with morning wood_

"_Well, I cant really visit you for long periods of time until a week has pass... so every night we haven't talked for the past month." Leone answered rolling on top of him_

"_I... have had so many difficult mornings because of you." Qrow complained _

"_Look you can either have difficult mornings or have rough sex every single time we meet up, take your pick." Leone said offering her ultimatum_

"_Tempting... Anyways, whats up most of the time You're waiting in the bar for me, whats so different this time?" Qrow asked as she rested her head on his chest_

"_Well, watching you and Akame all snug like that I started to crave that too, so lets snuggle." Leone said rapping her arms around him tightly_

"_I feel cockblocked." Qrow commented after a few minutes of snuggling with Leone "I feel that somehow I, and many others have been cockblocked."_

"_Look last time we saw each other we fucked so long I couldn't walk for almost a day, that would have been fine but I'm getting close to something, I've heard rumors about it but I want to know about it before I tell you, so you don't get your hopes up." Leone explained her reasoning for their current situation "Knowledge is strange here, somethings you just know, like the need to not eat and stuff like that, but there are other things that need to be taught like flying, I haven't learned that yet 'cause I like to keep my feet on the ground, then there are somethings that cant be spoken if they are then the person told cant learn it. Like endless stamina, now that you know what it is you cant run forever and your heart will beat like when you're alive, so once you're dead you'll be the one falling unconscious when we fuck... so ha!"_

"_But you told me about that before, so how does it only effect me now?" Qrow asked as he stroked her back_

"_No I told you about the bodily functions thing, regardless you're dead here so you don't have to eat and it doesn't effect you, but I learned about the endless stamina thing after I ran to the top of a mountain then down the other side and wasn't hard of breathing I feels natural but you know its not right, so I learned about that and then got a letter from some guy named 'Vo-ki' and it was all explained in that letter." Leone replied sitting up on his stomach and stretching_

"_Also, how do you still have your clothes? I was gonna ask that last time but I seem to recall something getting in the way." Qrow asked alluding to their last meeting_

"_Look, you were talking too much and I felt you could be using your mouth for something far more... pleasurable." Leone shot back remembering last time fondly_

"_So you gonna answer the Question now or..." Qrow trailed off as she guided his hands to her breasts_

"_I don't know that one, but most people think you are how you preferred to remember yourself, I also believe that, 'cause I change from having Lionelle activated and deactivated from time to time, but I have learned to control it, so that's neat." She explained lying back down on top of him their faces inches from each other_

"_Isn't that weird, you know, suddenly having a tail, paws, and cat ears?" Qrow asked quietly as Leone moaned as hes hands trailed farther down her body_

"_Dammit... no fair! I hate surprises!" She gasped pushing off of him and held both is arms down near his head_

"_Hey if your allowed to do it then so am I." Qrow shot grinning at her_

"_My turn then." Leone said grinning back at him as they lied in a familiar situation_

"_How do you plan to do that, we've been in this exact situation before, and who carried who back to the cabin?" Qrow asked his grin widening_

"_That was last time, this is now, fuck you." Leone growled as her eyes became slits, cat ears sprung from her head and her grip tightened on his wrists_

"_You still gonna have trouble 'cause I ain't just gonn-" Qrows voice died in his throat feeling something slowly trying to undo his belt_

"_I got a tail you prick... now just lie still... I have to concentrate..." Leone explained in an extremely strained voice_

"_Huh... well fuck that's actual really useful, where'd you learn to do that?" Qrow asked trying to distract her so he could turn the table_

"_Some... guy... he called himself an Orc, big, green, tusks, the whole nine yards, 'cept he called himself a shaman and wasn't like orcs I've ever fought before, he taught me how to control my animal features better... now I can hear your heart beating faster, I can smell your sweat, and I can feel you struggling... but give me a bit more time... and..." Leone continued in her strained voice her progress stopping every now and again_

"_I just realized, you're trying to take my pants off with your tail... props to you, but you're gonna have a very hard time with that, due to my belt **and** harness." Qrow explained as she continued to struggle_

"_Why the fuck... do you wear a harness?" Leone slowly asked her voice still strained_

"_Do you really think a belt could hold Harbingers weight? Of course not, Harbinger weights 50 pounds, how could just a belt handle all that weight?" Qrow questioned her as though it was the stupidest question she could have asked_

"_Fine, I guess you win that one, but I think... " Leone said her voice still straining a few seconds later Qrow heard his belt clang_

"_Well shit... that's half done." Qrow commented causing her to groan and release him_

"_Fine, I give up! That took so much concentration, lets just get this over with!" Leone said sourly sitting up and spreading her arms waiting for him to take over_

"_Nah, that was just funny." He said as he sat up and kissed her as her cat ears, tail and paws returned to her body leaving her as she was, after she changed back to normal he continued speaking "'sides you got to decide that for the past few weeks you'd use me as a sex toy and that we'd fuck almost every time we talk like this, so I'm choosing to not continue so you have to deal with it after I go back to sleep."_

"_Awwwww! Come on please!" Leone begged "Its not as fun if you don't respond!"_

"_I feel like that's a you problem. Now come on I wanted to take a look around this place before I have to sleep again." Qrow said getting up despite Leones protesting_

"_I was comfy..." Leone pouted playfully glaring at him_

"_So was I, but I wanna see what'll happen when we explore a bit." Qrow said curious about the area that he doesn't occupy_

"_From what I know you'll die cause your soul gets too far away, so lets not do that, don't want you going into cardiac arrest and dying 'cause you got bored of having sex." Leone answered then blinked a couple times "Hang on a second! Are you bored of having sex with me! I mean I can kinda understand sex, but sex with me has got to be different! How can you get bor-" Qrow cut off her rant by covering her mouth_

_He then spoke in a serious tone "I'm not bored of you, I don't think it'd be possible. Anyways I just wanted to test the boundaries, now that I know the stakes I'll keep my comfortable distance from whatever the barrier is."_

"_Alright... so can we cuddle again, you're really warm." Leone asked hopefully skipping around him before jumping onto his back, Qrow stumbled and fell forward hitting the ground and getting the air knocked out of him_

"_Wow, sorry 'bout that, didn't know you were this relaxed around me." Leone apologized getting off of him_

"_Ow, man you really do weigh a ton." Qrow snarked as he sat up and smiling at her_

_Leone didn't say anything at first, she just punched him in the side of the head "I'm dead! Don't you have a heart?" She complained sarcastically with a toothy grin_

"_Nah, I don't know where it went, but I don't have it anymore." Qrow replied just as sarcastically as her as he rubbed the side of his head_

"_Meh, we can just say I stole it." Leone said her voice carrying some embarrassment causing Qrow to laugh_

"_That is so sappy, good gods." Qrow said as he laughed causing Leone to grow red_

"_Sorry, sorry... I ran into Bols a few days ago and he gave me some relationship advice, I guess it kinda rubbed off on me." Leone said turning a lighter shade of red_

"_Godsdamn, first Esdeath now you, that man has a future in marriage counseling I'd say." Qrow commented lying back down on the bed, Leone joined him soon after_

"_Does... Bols hold a grudge?" Qrow asked after a few moments of comfortable silence_

"_No, I asked him if he did, he just said that he was happy that his family survived thanks to you, he visits Kije every couple of weeks, and has been enjoying his time here, I told him Night Raids location and told him that would be a good place for him and his family if they wanted to live in a house like the ones back home." Leone answered as they lied there staring at the wooden ceiling_

"_Alright that's good, I'm glad I don't have to keep carrying that guilt." Qrow replied pulling her closer to him as his eyes drifted closed_

**(o)**

Qrow sat up the warmth he had vanished quickly as he got to his feet and grabbed his scroll and found a message from Ozpin

[Black pawns are moving on white bishop.]

"So she may be thinking of attacking Vacuo... right, gotta move quickly then." Qrow then grabbed Harbinger and exited the room so he could go and slaughter as many Grimm as it would take to protect Vacuo

**A/N Another thing that I just felt like making, and yes I understand that I might be a bit of a tease in this but I'm starting to push boundaries albeit lightly but still pushing. This was also a test for using other languages in my writing, so I would appreciate any advice on that subject or personal opinions when it comes to other languages in stories like this so I can plan accordingly.**


	3. Dreams of an Opportunity

"Qrow, I know that somethings going on... you seem to not remember what it is though." Ozpin said, Qrow rolled his eyes as they listened to the ticking of the office

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Qrow waved off, Ozpin rolled his eyes at that and spoke "Akame seems to know, shes told me that whenever you sleep around her you mutter in your sleep, and occasionally moved in a... strange manner." Ozpin clarified

"Okay, so every few weeks or so I have a hard time sleeping, what of it?" Qrow caved as he walked over to Ozpins' desk and leaned on it

"Well I was hoping we could watch your brainwaves and see what happens for the next few nights, if you don't mind." Ozpin answered earning a sigh from Qrow

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if I get paid." Qrow agreed as he pushed off Ozpins' desk and walked to the elevator

"You'll be paid the same amount as any of the other test subject." Ozpin agreed causing Qrow to freeze and turn to him

"There are others?" Qrow questioned awkwardly

"Yes, its an on going experiment to see what happens to different people as they sleep. Is that a problem?" Ozpin questioned back

"I have... trouble, sleeping around other people." Qrow answered earning a nod from Ozpin

"No worries, you'll all be put into separate rooms to produce the best results. The experiment starts a 7:33 PM." Ozpin reassured earning a sigh of relief from Qrow

"Right. Send me the address and I'll meet you there around that time." Qrow said as he entered the elevator

"I will." Ozpin agreed, after the door shut he sighed, then spun himself around and stared out the window of his office deciding to take a quick break

**(o)**

Qrow entered the building and looked around, there were two people at the reception, one was Ozpin the other was Winter

"You coulda said that she would be here." Qrow coldly commented

"I'm here in General Esdeaths' stead, she believe that your experiment would fail with her present." Winter explained with an equal coldness

"I wonder why you two don't get along." Ozpin commented as he began towards a door

"Well you see-" Qrow began but was stopped by Winter quickly putting both her hands over his mouth

"ITS- Its because he's a disgusting drunk-" Winter quickly began to say but was cut off by Qrow who pulled her hands from his mouth

"She just couldn't get enoug-" Qrow tired again but was foiled by Winter kneeing him in the gut

"I can see this is already going swimmingly." Ozpin commented again as he ignored the two who began to argue

**(o)**

After what felt like an hour of shouting they arrived to the room marked with Qrows' name

"Finally, we're here." Ozpin said with a sigh or relief

"Yeah, now then, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Winter try and act like an adult, unlike last time I slept in the same building as you." Qrow happily said as he entered the room quickly and slammed the door, walking over to the bed Qrow collapsed with a sigh, there was a monitor rapped around the pillow so he at least knew he'd be getting a healthy dose of radiation as he slept, lying in bed he closed his eyes and waited

**(\\_/)**

_Qrow reopened his eyes, strangely enough he was staring at the sky, not the room he was in, attempting to sit up he couldn't looking over his shoulder he saw Leone, who was happily sleeping next to him, the only different was the fact that her cat ears and a tail were there without Lionelle, after a few seconds of staring at her his memory caught up, and he remember everything, Leone visiting almost everyday, every few weeks they would get together and relax in ways that would make Ozpin blush. Reaching over to her Qrow placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair causing her ears to flick, he continued to do that over and over again until he lost track of time. After what felt like hours Leone let go of him and rolled over onto her back and stretched causing Qrow to stop_

"_I didn't say stop." Leone said opening her eyes and staring at him, Qrow blinked a few times_

"_How long have you been awake?" Qrow asked as she rolled over again and stretched like a cat before grabbing onto him and forced his hand onto her head_

"_Don't. Stop. Petting. Me." Leone ordered causing Qrow to sigh and continue petting her_

"_So?.." Qrow asked as he pet her_

"_I've been awake sense you started petting me, I was gonna tell you to stop but it feels so good." Leone answered "I think that's just the lion in me speaking though."_

"_I've been meaning to ask about that." Qrow commented "Why are you doin' that again?" Qrow asked gesturing to her hair_

"_What? Do you like my other form?" Leone questioned raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously _

"_I like your hair shorter." Qrow clarified earning a hum from Leone_

"_And here I thought you like me for me." Leone said Qrow did a double take_

"_Wait a minute... I didn't mean- what I meant was- I-" Qrow began to they and explain but just grabbed his head and forced it into her chest_

"_I know." Leone said as her hair shrank and her ears paws and tail returned to her form "Now keep petting me." Leone ordered again Qrow rolled his eyes but that was unseen thanks to Leones' chest, reaching up he began to pet her again_

**(o)**

"What is happening?" Winter asked watching Qrows' brainwaves, they kept acting and reacting over and over again, as though he was functioning as normal but not at all, what was even stranger was that hes heart kept skipping beats, she couldn't understand

"He has clearly fallen in love with someone in his dreams, I know someone with a semblance that acts as a gateway for others to enter someones mind, shes not a big fan of using it though... that and she and Qrow aren't on the best of terms."

"How many woman hasn't he pissed off?" Winter questioned earning a chuckle from Ozpin

"I think there's a woman in Atlas who isn't pissed with him, but if I told you it would certainty make you even angrier with him." Ozpin said as he went back to watching Qrow

**(\\_/)**

_Qrow pushed Leone off him and took a deep breath of air_

"_I couldn't breath... why didn't you stop?" Qrow questioned through deep breaths_

"_I was enjoying myself, so I lost track of time... I would have stopped before anything bad happened... maybe, its been a long time sense I last saw you." Leone explained as she sat up, Qrow rolled his eyes at that and sighed_

"_I was too, but you know... being conscious is kinda the best part of this." Qrow commented earning a chuckle from Leone_

"_Yeah... that makes sense." Leone agreed nodding then froze for a few seconds before speaking again "Well... I don't think were gonna be around each other for much longer."_

"_Whys that?" Qrow asked confusion evident in his voice_

"_You're kinda glowing, that means you're gonna wake up soon." Leone answered earning a nod from Qrow_

"_So if I ever see someone glowing that means they'll wake up soon, yeah?" Qrow snarked earning an eye roll from Leone_

"_Probably, 'sides I gotta get moving soon anyways, who knows what'll be waiting for me." Leone said as she stood and helped Qrow up_

"_Where are you going?" Qrow asked, genuinely concerned for her safety_

"_Don't quite know, but I know I'm heading in the general direction." Leone waved off as she pointed at a nearby mountain to them_

"_Right... Well if you ever need any help, just ask." Qrow said casually, Leone snorted at that_

"_Yeah, I'll call on you. Just take a quick nap in the middle of a fight and all." Leone joked, Qrow rolled his eyes at that_

"_Right, I'll-" Qrow began but disappeared before he finished_

"_Every time... time to get moving then." Leone said to herself and began to walk towards her destination_

**(o)**

Qrow sat up and rubbed his eye

"Good morning Qrow, how was your sleep?" Ozpins voice came from the doorway

"It was pretty good, so what'd I dream about?" Qrow asked as he stood and stretched

"You don't remember?" Ozpin questioned, Qrow nodded his head prompting Ozpin to speak again "Well that's quite the issue then, from what we could see your dream was completely vivid, you should remember large portions of it at the very least."

"I don't remember a thing." Qrow said "Every couple of weeks that'll happen, ever sense I got back from the empire, I've just chalked it up to PTSD, considering that's how it was when I was first diagnosed with it."

"Are you sure it wasn't the; nightmares, guilt, distrust of everyone but your family and myself, the alcoholism, hostility, isola-"

"I get it." Qrow said coldly as he walked towards the door "Anything weird happen though?"

"It seemed like your brain was functioning for two. That and your heart kept skipping beats, after you woke up though, it stopped. You should see a doctor about that, I don't think its healthy." Ozpin answered earning a sigh from Qrow

"I guess I'll see someone about it." Qrow waved off as he exited the room only to get into another shouting match with winter

"Why is to day the day this drags on?" Ozpin questioned no one before exited after the two

**A/N Woo! This one came out of no where, I just felt like writing something for Dreams of the past it was fun to do the first few times, but I felt I hit a wall, so I stopped, now I've found that the wall has a small crack in it... and also its like ten feet and you could just walk around it... I don't think this analogy works anymore.**


	4. Dreams of the New

Qrow leaned on the bar and stared at the glass in front of him, it was nearly empty so he raised the glass and downed the drink feeling it burn its way down he quickly stood and payed then walked out of the bar into the streets, stumbling down the sidewalk many people gave him a wide birth, which made more than a little sense, after walking for a while he collapsed in an alleyway and fell asleep

**(o)**

_Opening his eyes he found himself in the middle of a frozen wasteland with large black boulder's scattered around the white landscape, looking around he caught sight of Leone struggling to stand, quickly running over he pulled her up to a standing position_

"_Qrow?" Leone asked her voice shaking as she tried to focus on him_

"_You okay?" Qrow asked she didn't respond so he began to move to a large boulder nearby after reaching it he moved around to the side that wasn't in the wind, it acted like a wind brace for them, lying her down Qrow smacked her lightly trying to get her to focus, after a few moments of that did her eyes finally lock with his_

"_Are you okay?" Qrow repeated, Leone blinked a few times then reached up and touched his face, then grabbed his head and pulled him closer, when they were inches away from each other she spoke again_

"_Are you here?" Leone asked studying every inch of his face and began to smell him_

"_Yeah, but I should also be asleep in a back alley of Vale... I think." Qrow answered earning a slow nod from Leone_

"_Okay... that's... fine." Leone said clearly displeased by his answer, Qrow raised an eyebrow at that_

"_Are you sure?" Qrow asked, Leone shook her head and then spoke in her normal tone_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I've just been trudging around this place for... I think seventy years, not that time works, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't late." Leone said as she pushed his face away and sat up "Why is it so fucking cold?"_

"_I don't know, but apparently time doesn't work here, so I'm in the dark." Qrow answered earning a punch to the shoulder_

"_While you're here, can I ask you something?" Leone asked after a few quiet seconds of them sitting and listening to the wind howl_

"_Sure, whats up." Qrow agreed as he drew his flask and drank from it then held it out to Leone who did the same_

"_What would you name a kid if you had one?" Leone asked causing Qrow to do a double take_

"_I don't know... why?" Qrow asked his mind coming up with all sorts of different scenarios where that question would involve both him and Leone_

"_Its nothing... don't worry about it." Leone waved off _

"_Its not nothing if you brought it up, why does it matter?" Qrow questioned again this time he was feeling very conflicted_

"_Whenever you fall asleep here or fall unconscious you're greeted with the fantasy of your choosing, it happens subconsciously so there's no lying, so I'll be honest with you, I want to have a child with you. I did... have a child with you. But, we lost it to the empire." Leone said Qrow was shocked to say the least, everything she said caused him both shock and surprise, he couldn't tell if he should be happy or sad, so he settled for taking a drink_

"_I... don't think I wanted to know that." Qrow commented after a few seconds of silence_

"_Lucky you, you don't have to remember that when you wake up." Leone grumbled as she leaned on him, he leaned back on her they sat like that for what felt like hours until they felt the ground begin to rumble, sharing a look they quickly stood, Qrow reached behind him and found Harbinger waiting, while Leones' body shifted into its beast form_

"_What are we up against?" Qrow questioned_

"_Probably a Nuckelavee, those things wander around here. I cant kill them though, I cant beat them to death like I normally do."_

"_I'll show you how its done." Qrow said confidently as he leapt up on top of the boulder and looked around, he caught sight of one making its way over to them, leaping from the rock he fired Harbinger gaining its attention and causing it to stagger slightly_

"_THIS WAY YOU BIG BASTARD!" Qrow shouted out to it as Leone hid on the rock prepared to join if things went sideways, the Nuckelavee charged him and Qrow waited for it to get extremely close to transform Harbinger and slice its legs away as he slid under it, with a click of a button on harbinger it transformed into a war scythe and he kicked off the rock Leone had just kicked off of and cut its body from the horse, as it struggled to keep Leone away from it_

"_You know, when you said Nuckelavee I thought you meant one from Remnant." Qrow commented finally looking over the skinless creature_

"_What do they look like there?"_

"_Black fur with white bone plating and glowing red eyes. Frightening the first few times you see them." Qrow described "They are pretty damn rare, and hard to deal with, this thing though... that was pretty easy."_

"_So how'd you learn to do that?"_

"_If your far enough away you just gotta irritate them, and wait for them to charge, they you incapacitate them and attack the head, the hard part is the body. But I guess you don't gotta worry about that here." Qrow explained as Leone leaned on the massive corpse and Qrow sheathed Harbinger_

"_Do you have to kill both to kill a Nuckelavee on Remnant?" Leone asked earning a nod from Qrow_

_"Most huntsman forget that, and that's the death of them." Qrow commented as they began to heard roars from all around them_

"_Does this happen all the time?" Qrow asked as he placed his hand on Harbingers hilt, Leone sighed and slouched a bit_

"_Yeah, I've been trying to get to that tower." Leone said and gestured to a tall pillar of ice "But the closer I get the more enemies I run into, I've nearly died three times."_

"_I thought you were already dead." Qrow commented earning a light punch from Leone_

"_Yeah, but I can still die, its kinda like resetting... but last time it happened it felt like every fiber of my being was on fire." Leone explained with a shiver, Qrow now feeling like an ass pulled her into a hug_

"_You'll be fine, how long do you think I have left here?" Qrow asked as her grip on him tightened_

"_Not long enough."_

"_Look, Harbinger can be really loud if I want her to be so I'll make it as loud as I can and call all the monsters in the area to me." Qrow explained Leone grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back so he could stare at her_

"_If you die you will physically die." Leone warned earning a nod from Qrow, who pulled out his flask and took a long drink from it_

"_I see no issues here, go. You got an objective, and I need the practice." Qrow waved off, Leone blinked at him as he drew Harbinger again and fiddled with it a bit "Alright, I assume you know how to deal with those things now?" Leone nodded trying to hide her fear_

"_Get going, I'll meet you there." Qrow said as he turned her around then spoke again "I also don't think you'll want to hear this thing."_

"_Don't you die, okay. This is for you." Leone ordered as she ran towards the tower, Qrow rolled his eyes at that and held down Harbingers' trigger, the loud sound of gears grinding together and the sound of metal grinding on metal echoed all around him, feeling harbinger grow from blade to scythe Qrow shifted it from next to him to behind him allowing it to grow unabated, listening closely he heard the sounds of hooves, waiting until he could see their outlines appearing through the fog. After he could see a few Nuckelavee through the fog he jumped into action, loudly cutting them to pieces with a shouts of rage, he kept this up until he vanished from the frozen wasteland_

**(o)**

Sitting up Qrow looked around the dark alleyway, he couldn't tell what time it was, rising to his feet he stumbled out of the alley and found the main road was just as dark, and far less crowded than normal, with a sigh he began towards Beacon having decided that it was a better to begin to make his way there and hit a few bars along the way, with another sigh he placed his hand on his forehead trying to calm his pounding head, not only that but he was exhausted too, but that was less of an issue.

**(\\_/)**

_Leone slowed to a walking pace, looking over her shoulder she could feel that Qrow had vanished, looking back towards the tower which was now much closer she decide that she need to get stronger, before attempting to conquer it again._

_'I guess I should accept your help then.'_

_**'You chose to accept this contract, we aren't forcing you to accept our power, we are merely offering it. So long as you don't abuse our power we will support you.'**_

_'Okay but you haven't told me the catch.'_

_**'There is no catch, the only thing you must do is support the world around you and aid it when it calls out in pain.'**_

_'That doesn't tell me much, that could literal mean anything. I need more to go on that just that.'_

_**'Usually there is a senior shaman to teach you, but there is none, you must learn your abilities on your own, you have already called on us once, you must learn to do so once again, and you must also remember that once you reach the world beyond here we will not be conversing as frequently.'**_

_'Okay, but how do I know I'm not selling my soul?'_

_**'We are the natural world, what use would we have from preventing you maintaining the balance of our cycle?'**_

_'But you're going to help me resurrect, I don't think that's natural.'_

_**'Our reasoning is a simple one, the one you once fought; Esdeath, has chosen to defy nature we need someone to aid in balancing it; you.'**_

_'I get it now, you cant influence her but you can influence me right? Well no way dick, I'll make my own choices you cant tell me to do shit.'_

_**'We only need you to maintain the balance she chose to ignore.'**_

_'I don't give a flying fuck 'bout that, I just want to see Qrow and Akame again. They are all that matter to me anymore.'_

_**'Your goal is a selfish one, much like the one before you.'**_

_'Don't compare me to her you spiritual dickhead!'_

_**'We chose you, but it seems you have failed to realize that you need us.'**_

_'God, I should have done that earlier.'_

_Leone continued to walk towards the tower, her steps seeming to grow heavier as she moved, she chalked it up to the snowfall, but she was also starting to feel very cold, she wasn't feeling it earlier but she pressed on, ignoring the whispers that she began to fill her mind, telling her that she need them to pass what was to come, all she needed to focus on was Akame and Qrow, nothing else mattered right now._

_**A/N Another one, I honestly continued to write there's was because I realized that they don't really have to fit completely perfectly with the other stories, and its just additional stuff for people to read while waiting for then next Volume to come out. I'm just kinda a stickler when it comes to continuity, so that's why I didn't make many of these at first, but I can assure you that will change, along with a few new things to be added, until a specific event occurs, after that I'll probably make a new story.**_


	5. Dreams of the End

Qrow walked up to his apartment and sighed, he was a little drunk but not enough to get him out quickly, placing his scroll on the lock he heard it click, he then opened the door and entered, with another sigh Qrow walked up to the couch and lied down, staring at the ceiling he felt that something was wrong, but he could worry about that tomorrow...

**(\\_/)**

_Opening his eyes Qrow looked around, he was sitting in a stone room with a bared door, looking around the room quickly he saw nothing but boxes, with an exhale his breath was viable_

"_Leone?" Qrow called quietly as he walked into the room and looked around the boxes_

"_Qrow? Thank god." Leones' voice came from above him, looking up he saw her swing off a pipe and landed on his shoulders then dropped into a hand stand then rolling back to stand, Qrow blinked a few times before he could speak Leone hugged him_

"_I'm so glad you're okay." Leone spoke into his shoulder, after a few seconds she spoke again "Ah... you're so warm." Qrow quickly returned the hug_

"_Where are we?" Qrow asked after a few moments of of a warming hug_

"_In a storage closet of mors etrenascentiam." Leone answered as she shivered a bit_

"_That's a dumb name." Qrow commented hugging her tighter_

"_Yeah, 'death and rebirth' is pretty on the nose though." Leone chattered, Qrow reached behind himself and unloaded a round from Harbinger, looking at the round he saw that it was a burn round, releasing Leone Qrow walked over to one of the crates and kicked it causing it to break grabbing the pieces Qrow made a small fire, then activated the round blowing fire into the wood causing the pile of wood to become a fire, Leone quickly dived on him and laughed_

"_Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Leone quickly said feeling herself growing warmer and warmer_

"_No problem, but if this place is this cold it'll probably just get colder and colder, the closer you get yeah?" Qrow asked after a few moments of them getting warmer_

"_Yeah... I'm not quite sure how to deal with that." Leone laughed as she slid her hands into his coat_

"_I think I got something that might help with that... but... you might get stuck with something you don't want." Qrow said with a sigh, Leone did a double take and stared him dead in the eyes_

"_What, could you do?" She questioned sweetly, pressing herself against him and gave him a very suggestive smirk_

"_Well now were both thinking of sex... but my idea was more permanent. I could try unlocking your Aura, but semblances are a weird thing to deal with, t__he nature of someones Semblance is, as I was taught, representing an aspect of their character, like who they are deep down, sometimes though, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. You being dead means that you don't really have a beginning or end, so I don't know if you'll get my semblance if I give it to you.__" Qrow explained earning a slow nod from Leone_

"_So... whats the issue?" Leone asked after a few seconds of nodding_

"_What do you mean? You might get my bad luck, nothing in your life would go your way, and if you're near me, ha. Say goodbye to having anything good." Qrow explained sourly, Leone hummed a bit_

"_There's no such thing as bad luck, its just probability." Leone waved off earning a quick growl from Qrow_

"_Fine, you get a negative effect to probability, that's just a fancy way of saying bad luck." Qrow quickly said, Leone sighed and raised an eyebrow_

"_Qrow, your semblance doesn't matter, look how far I've come just to get back to you and Akame. Do you really think I'm gonna care what happens around me?" Leone said as she forced him to look at her "Besides, there's a chance that I don't get your semblance, like Akame right?" Leone questioned glaring at him, he blinked a few times then spoke_

"_Yeah... but... that's..." Qrow tried to said but gave up when he remember what Akame had told him a long time ago 'Leone always gets what she wants', Leone raised an eyebrow as he sighed "Fine, if you want Aura you get Aura." Qrow said and placed his hand on her cheek then placed his hand over her heart_

"_Sexy." Leone commented moving his hand from her heart to her breast_

"_Ha ha." Qrow said dryly as he rolled his eyes "I have to put my hands over your mind and heart to properly draw out your Aura. Now stop moving my hands." as Qrow finished speaking he moved his hand back to her heart, only vaguely lingering on her chest earning a smirk from her_

"_I'm glad you like what you feel." Leone commented placing her hand on his crotch and closed her eyes_

"_I hate that I can't remember whats happened here over the past few months." Qrow commented as he closed his eyes "Now stop, I'm trying to concentrate." Qrow added earning a quick laugh from Leone_

"_Fine, fine." Leone laughed out and released him, after a few moments Qrow opened his eyes and spoke_

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." As he finished speaking Leone began to glow an amber color and she opened her eyes_

"_Woah... this feels great!" Leone happily said as Qrow slouched a bit_

"_Damn, I figured that this would happen." Qrow sighed "Unlocking another persons Aura is pretty taxing on the unlocker." Qrow explained as he stood straight again_

"_I feel like I could do anything!" Leone said clearly not listening to him, Qrow sighed and punched her in the gut causing her to gag and collapse to her knees_

"_Still feelin' that way sweetheart?" Qrow snarked as he crouched next to her_

"_Alright... I got some learning to do." Leone coughed out as Qrow helped her stand_

"_Alright, lets get started then." Qrow said earning a very toothy grin from Leone_

_**(\\_/)**_

_Leone stood and swung a fist at Qrow, Who leaned out of the way and and struck at her gut, she was faster though and caught his fist and shoved him off balance then jumped and kneed him in the chin sending him to the ground_

"_Nice, you've learned how to control your Aura really quickly." Qrow complemented at he massaged he jaw_

"_I've had to learn a lot of things while I was here, especially that if it goes down make sure to crush its head; 'cause it could still be alive." Leone happily said "Man its weird not being able to feel how cold it is though."_

"_You can still feel the cold but it just takes longer to hit you, so don't go jumping into lakes of frozen water, yeah." Qrow corrected earning a quick laugh from Leone_

"_I got it, I got it." Leone laughed "You'll be gone soon, and I don't know if I'll see you again. But if I don't... I love you Qrow." Leone said her tone dropping to a serious one, Qrow nodded a few times_

"_Yeah, me too." Qrow agreed as he crossed his arms_

"_No. I want you to say it too." Leone said rapping her arms around him "Say it."_

"_I... love you too, Leone." Qrow said but it was like he was struggling to get those words out, scoffing Leone spoke again_

"_Jeez, if I'm really that bad I'll just go-" Leone began to snark but Qrow interrupted her_

"_No its not that... its just... I haven't had to say something like that in... years." Qrow said "Its, just hard for me to say something like that."_

"_I know, I was being sarcastic." Leone waved off as she forced his head into her chest "Now lets wait like this for a little longer." Qrow hummed in agreement, or that's at least what Leone heard_

**(o)**

Qrow sat up, and looked over at the clock that was on the Television, it read 3:41 AM, with a sigh he stood and prepared himself for the rest of the day, exhausted by the fact that he woke up so early and knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep if he tried

**A/N And this will be the last one for a while, I hope you've enjoyed this tale of dreams that happened but few would remember them. I hope that you enjoy the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy Assassin of Beacon and Crow of Night Raid.**


End file.
